The present invention relates to computer operating and file management systems, particularly to improvements in tools for such systems which enhance user productivity, system management and availability of such systems to a broader spectrum of user levels of expertise. In the context of this invention a tool, is a compact computer program or routine designed to do a specific task well. Typically, several tools can be linked together to perform more complex tasks.
The present invention may be used with graphical user interfaces for use in computer systems of all types and sizes, including large scale mainframes, workstations and microcomputers, whether or not any of the computers are coupled together in a network. In particular, the present invention provides consistent characterization of system files, and the definition and design of the functionality and appearance of icons and symbols used with operating environment programs.
As more computing power is introduced into microprocessor technology and the cost- and size-per-bit of memory devices decreases, more sophisticated programs can be operated on smaller and more compact computer systems. Thus, stand alone microcomputer systems presently available are beginning to approach the speed and computing power, i.e. instruction through-put, of workstations, which, in turn, are beginning to rival main frame computers in their capacity for processing complex computing operations.
Most computer systems designed for use by sophisticated users require a high level of expertise and long hours of familiarization and setup. Typically, thorough knowledge of complex sets of non-intuitive input/output commands and procedures is required before such users can become productive. If the operating and file management systems are changed very substantially as such systems are improved and enhanced, such users must relearn new commands and techniques before becoming fully productive again. Even experts are hindered by complex mechanics of interfacing with such a system.
Nowadays workstations are often part of, or planned for use in, a network. Networks typically require system administration which in the past has been left to the most expert-level user in view of the complexities associated with management of system resources and users. However, the increasing number of workstation users whose expertise does not include system administration highlights the need to simplify network system administration. In particular, system administration tasks that involve customizing a workstation to a user's needs and preferences can and should be done by the users themselves rather than the system administrator.
Many sophisticated workstation networking systems provide disjoint mechanisms for customizing each work station. These mechanisms usually include modifying some file and following some script or simply issuing a set of commands The scripts and commands normally encrypt a set of non-intuitive options which are focused on completing only one portion of the complete task.
Textual scripts are helpful in getting the job done but lack feedback. Unless the script has good error and detection and correction features, the system manager has no immediate feedback as to whether the process really worked. In the graphical user interface of the present invention, the manager is presented with a view of all of the options and states that disks and file systems can achieve without having to know the difficult commands and procedures to achieve those states.
User acceptance of a PC-like workstation or workstation-like PC is influenced or impacted by the new user's initial impression of how easy or difficult it is to bring the system into productive use. If the system requires the user to learn a set of complex tasks and an array of non-intuitive command lines before he can be productive, he may feel that he is working for the machine rather than that the machine is working for him. Thus, presenting a "view" of the system and how it can be modified to suit the user's needs and preferences is generally regarded as more intuitive and less overwhelming than facing a set of complex input/output commands and procedures.
The popularity of graphical user interfaces, which employ graphic symbols and analog control of cursor movement instead of typewritten entry of commands and cursor keys, has grown very quickly and steadily with the introduction of personal computers for use at home and small businesses by users at all levels of expertise. A visual interface with a computer system helps users feel that their computer is friendlier and, moreover, helps the user work more efficiently and productively with the system.
A user-friendly, interactive, intuitive graphical user interface to powerful computer systems having extensive file and database management systems is advantageous for users at all levels. If such an interface provides an adaptive visual appearance and intuitive flow of information including icons for creating, accessing and manipulating system files, the entry-level (i.e. beginner) user will not be intimidated, the intermediate-level (i.e. average) user broadens his expertise faster, the advanced-level (i.e. expert) user becomes even more productive, and system administration becomes less complex and more efficient.